


Thank You For Being A Friend

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a migraine and is out of medicine so he calls a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For Being A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.
> 
> Also this is a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone after seeing an episode of Dr Quinn Medicine Woman this morning. It's unbetad so all mistakes are mine, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone so it is what it is.

Adam’s head is pounding and every time he shifts to burrow further under the covers a wave of nausea comes over him so strong that he’s sure he’s going to vomit in his bed. Migraines have plagued him from time to time throughout his life, but it’s almost like he forgets they can be this bad.

Adam’s out of migraine pills and knows there’s no way he’s going to make it out like this to pick some up and as much as he doesn’t want to he knows there’s one person he can call who will be there. He grabs for his phone blindly, eyes tightly shut against the ‘just under pitch dark’ of his bedroom. He swallows hard as his stomach turns and finally manages to grab his phone and draws it under the covers with him. He whines in agony when the display lights up and blinks several times until his vision clears enough for him to get to his contacts and hit call. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and breathes shallowly through his nose trying to calm his stomach with his phone to his ear patiently waiting for an answer. 

“Adam?” The voice comes over the line and Adam can hear the concern and his stomach tightens. 

“Yeah,” he groans pitifully. 

“What is the matter?” 

“Are you busy?” Adam replies.

“It does not matter, I asked you what is the matter?” 

“Migraine, I’m out of meds… I was hoping if you weren’t busy you could,” Adam gets out before he’s interrupted.

“I will be there in twenty minutes,” the voice assures and then the call is ended. 

Adam sighs and rubs his temples. He hates dragging Sauli back, hates bothering him when he knows things aren’t what they used to be. Yeah, they’re still friends, but he doesn’t want Sauli taking care of him when he’s like this. Sauli has insisted on many occasions that it’s what friends are for and yeah Adam has answered Sauli’s calls that have ended in running out to the store and dropping off something to him. This isn’t the same. Adam hates being vulnerable. He doesn’t want to need Sauli as much as he still does. His stomach coils and he lurches out of bed and to the bathroom just in time to vomit, his head swimming and throbbing that much harder from sitting up and jumping out of bed. And of course while he’s still crouched in front of the toilet hugging the bowl like a lifeline that he hears the door open. Adam never had the heart to ask for the key back. 

“Adam,” Sauli calls and Adam lurches forward, the noise too loud causing another spasm that results in a round of heaving anything that was left in his stomach.

That’s exactly how Sauli finds him and before Adam can say no Sauli is there on his knees beside him with a washcloth wiping his face and whispering shushing noises. 

“Are you done?” Sauli whispers and Adam nods pitifully. “Back to bed then,” Sauli insists and helps Adam to his feet. Once back in his bed Sauli pulls the covers up over Adam and then Adam listens to the sounds of the bed rustling when Sauli moves away.

“Medicine for you.” Sauli sounds like he’s in the bathroom and Adam hears the tap and the noises of a bottle being opened. Sauli returns to the bedside and Adam opens his eyes. Sauli is a little blurry, but still as beautiful as ever when he hands Adam a glass of water and a couple of pills. Adam swallows them gratefully and once he’s settled back down and sure his stomach isn’t going to act up again he catches Sauli’s eyes. He sees the worry there and Adam wants to reassure him, but can’t.

“You don’t need to stay. I’m fine now. I just needed something for my head,” Adam voices. “Thank you though.”

“I will stay.” Sauli’s voice is soft and patient. Adam’s head is still throbbing but he melts when Sauli’s fingers find his hair and begin a gentle massage of his head. 

“If you’re not too busy,” Adam sighs and nuzzles into Sauli when Sauli stretches out beside him.

“Never too busy for a friend,” Sauli laughs and kisses the top of Adam’s head.

It’s definitely not where he saw their relationship going, but Adam is thankful to still have Sauli in his life.


End file.
